1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the technical field of a vehicle lighting system.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of system, there is known a technology of giving a caution by emitting light toward an object existing in the periphery of the own vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-084106 (JP 2011-084106 A) proposes a technology of emitting light toward an object detected by an on-vehicle camera, using a light device whose emission direction can be controlled in a front-back direction and a right-left direction, and thereby making the object recognize the existence of the own vehicle.